the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayne Uchiha
'Approval:' 2/6/16 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Kayne is an overall excentric lad with more energy then most think is possible. He has often been told he has ADHD but he has told himelf that it stands for "Awesome, Something, Something, Disorder", (He just hear what he wants). Being this hyper along which his natural talent from his Uchiha lineage he would much rather settle a matter with his fists than words. Due to this he is over relience in his own abilities and Sharigan he will end up picking a fight with nearly anyone which has brought him close to death before. He has inherited most of the Uchiha traits such as there black hair and of course the eyes. He is able to use the Sharigan since the incident involving his sister which when brought is about the only time he will ever be quite. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Genjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Sharigan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Stats # Stats #'Sharingan: Attack Prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5cp/round) Equipment *(4) Sword *(1) Weighted Chain *(3) Chakra Pill - Restores (20cp) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Kayne was born into your fairly standard ninja family. Both his mother and father were ninja for the village Hidden in the leaf. His father was nothing special, just a standard Chunin with no special talents but his mother was an elite anbu operative with a particular flare for genjutsu due to her Sharigan. Kayne also had a tiwn sister who was often seen as a prodigy who always seemed to over shadow Kayne even though he was very talented. Kayne was jealous of his sisters talent but never held a grudge against her and often used her as a goal to become stronger. Without knowing it though it was the talent of both his mother and sister that attracted the attention that lead to his family being shattered. Upon returning home one day from the academy with his sister they were met by a sight that he could never un-see. His father lay dead and bloodied against the wall and an a tower figure was holding his mother up removing her eyes. At this point Kayne was too shocked to move but not his sister who lunged towards the figure. It didn't take much for him to send her flying into a wall knocking her unconcious and Kayne the next target. After that the next thing he saw was the white sealing of the hospital. Category:Character Category:Konoha